Navigation devices have become popular tools for helping users navigate a route of travel to a specified destination. Oftentimes, a user may utilize a navigation device to aid in navigating to a specified destination, and may also seek one or more intermediate points of interest while traveling toward the specified destination. For example, a user may want to stop to refuel his/her automobile or to eat at a restaurant while en route to a final destination. Some current navigation systems provide users an ability to search and locate points of interest (e.g., restaurants, fuel stations, hotels, automatic teller machines (ATMs), etc.) in a given area. For example, some navigation systems allow users to enter a location into a search field by entering a specific address, a zip code, a name of a city, a name of a business, a type of business, a phrase, etc. A search may produce a list of search results and/or one or more selectable map points displayed on a map interface. Current navigation systems may additionally present a distance and/or travel time to each point of interest.
Some current navigation systems may allow a user to enter one or more points of interest along a specified route to a destination. Such systems may recalculate the distance and travel time to the destination to include the added intermediate point(s) of interest. While current navigation systems offer the above and other features, current systems do not provide for associating user preference data to calculate a route deviation cost associated with one or more intermediate points of interest to allow a user to select an optimal route.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.